The Boy From a Demon's Dream
by Hitoko-sama
Summary: Itachi likes to make Sasuke find humans to break in, but none are the ones from his dreams. Until a blonde boy shows up to get a job. Itachi recongnises him from his dreams and presues him. Yaoi ItaNaru, GaaLee, and maybe Uchihacest if i feel like it.
1. The Boy I Desire

**OK I got the idea for this fic from **_**Wicked Lovely**_**, **_**The Lost Boys**_**, **_**Tithe, Valiant , Ironside**_** and stuff I learned about Incubuses…Incubi. Yeah…anyway enjoy!! Those books and movie are recommended reading/ watching! BTW!! AND THIS IS FOR FANOFTHEWORLD AND CAMULA!! SO I HOPE THEY ENJOY IT!!!**

**--------------------------------------------**

Itachi sat in a dark room, staring at his little brother. Sasuke, unwilling to show his fear, sat as still as possible as Itachi's watched him for any flaws in his blank face. The older's eyes bled red and Sasuke flinched, making his brother smirk. He could still scare his little brother without even moving. Itachi curled his fingers in a come hither kind of way, the younger Uchiha scrambled to the feet of his brother. Sasuke sat in between his legs and Itachi ran his hands through the spikes. The older sighed.

" Oh Sasuke once again I need you to bring me another…victim as you put it." Itachi said with a smirk. Sasuke shuddered. Another one so soon? He had just gotten him a victim about a month ago and he usually takes about a year before he completely robs them of any will to fight against the magic Itachi uses to turn them into…well one of THEM(1). Itachi got closer to Sasuke and tilted his chin up. Their gazes locked for a moment before Sasuke shook away from his brother. " Of course if you don't want to find me someone new, you can be my victim, dear brother."

Sasuke quickly stood up and backed away from his brother. " If your so set on finding a new victim then come with me. I'm sure you'll be satisfied with your own pick."

" But Sasuke you know I have to travel in the shadowed places forgotten by the sun." Itachi said dramatically, he even placed the back of his hand on his forehead, like a complete drama queen. Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to walk out of the room. " Wait little brother. I want you to lure them here this time, so I can have my pick. This time I will find the one I dreamt about."

" How do you propose I do that, dear brother?" Sasuke asked mockingly. Itachi just smirked.

----------------------

Naruto sneezed as he rounded the corner near the book shop. He wondered if someone was talking about him and it was something that wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass later. The blonde stared at the street signs and then back at the paper in his hand. He was about 72 percent sure that he was going the right way. He walked up the block and ran into a well dressed dark haired man. Naruto was about to apologized when he realized that this was the man he was supposed to meet about the interview. He must have realized it too because he smiled at the blonde and extended his hand.

" Uzumaki Naruto I presume?" He said with a very gentle smile. They shook hands and Naruto smiled at him. " I'm Uchiha Sasuke. This way please."

Sasuke led Naruto up the block and through a back alley. The blonde stuck close to the Uchiha, feeling uncomfortable being surrounded by the dark. It didn't strike Naruto as weird that the interview was at night, in fact he seemed like he didn't even notice. Sasuke grabbed onto the blonde's hand and pulled him through the maze of darkness. Before Naruto knew it, they were standing in front of a large house, that looked like it was build at least 150 years ago. It was very classy, and made mostly of brick to preserve it. The windows were all stained glass and the moon light shining through the glass made a beautiful pattern on the hard wood floors. The Uchiha led Naruto into the living room, which was well furnished and very old time to the blonde. He sat on the large sofa, where as the Uchiha sat across from him on the love seat.

" This place is beautiful!" Naruto said, still taking everything in. And it truly was. Perhaps the most well decorated home the blonde had ever been in.

" Thank you." He said offering the blonde a cup of tea. He accepted it and then shuddered. Sasuke sat completely still, almost like something was watching him. Naruto looked behind him and there was nothing but he got cold chills down his spine. " Now we must get the interview under way if you don't mind."

" Right…ask away." He still felt chills but didn't want to say anything and risk looking strange in front of Sasuke. The Uchiha almost seemed to be staring around him, Naruto felt breathing against his neck and he shuddered. He looked behind him again. Was there a draft in here or something? Sasuke smirked at the blonde.

" So this can be our first question, are you afraid of ghosts?" Sasuke said eyes shinning. Naruto was taken back by that. A man like Sasuke believes in ghosts? He wanted to laugh but he really needed this job and he did not need to blow this. " Cause they say this place is haunted. A few years ago something happened here, that wasn't exactly nice. A man named Itachi killed his entire family here. And they say after he was executed his soul still roams the property looking for his next victim."

Naruto gulped but kept a calm demeanor. There was no way he would let Sasuke freak him out like that. And even if there were ghosts in the house he would still want to stay because of the pay. " I don't believe in ghosts Uchiha-san."

" Call me Sasuke. Well that's good. Because everyone else has been scared of the ghost. I mean he's here right now. Why not show yourself, brother?" He said staring at the space next to the blonde. Naruto slowly moved his head to the side and there was a man sitting next to him. He was smiling and his eyes were blood red. Naruto felt a rush of desire and panic. He leaned in and lips barely brushed together before Naruto managed to collect himself. He stormed out of the house, running down all the alleys and making sure the demonic man wasn't following him. Itachi frowned and looked out of the door dishearten.

" This one is smart, he ran." Sasuke muttered. " But he can't run from you forever, can he Itachi?"

" Sasuke, this is the one. The one I've dreamt about and he will be mine. It's already way to late. Tomorrow he'll be back to seek me out, remember to stay here tonight Sasuke." Itachi said. " Do what you must to make sure all goes well, little brother. Lie. Use magic if you have to."

" Whatever you want." Sasuke muttered obediently.

--------------------------------------------------

**I hoped you like this. Trust me it will get much better!!!**

**Naruto: What is Sasuke a little fairy boy now?  
Me: you spelled faerie wrong  
Naruto : Oh my bad, wait stop this its insane!  
Me: that's why I love it  
Naruto: -sighs- this was Hitoko-sama.**


	2. The Power of Fire

**Ok to clear up any confusion Sasuke is not a faerie, he's a human who Itachi can lend powers to (I'll figure out how later). Itachi is not a vampire and I like sugar. There I said it. Lets get the party started. **

**----------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara sat on the bed in front of Lee. He had been waiting patiently for his lover to notice that he had an erection that only he could take care of. Though, it didn't seem like he was ever going to notice because he was too absorbed in playing with his new kitten that Gaara had gotten him on a whim. Soon that cat would be on the streets thanks to Gaara's ignored 'whim.' Lee laid back on the bed and finally notice what had been bothering his dear lover for at least five minutes already. Lee looked shocked, it had gotten so big.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Lee asked. The cat stared for a brief moment before deciding to run under the bed. She knew what was coming. Or soon who. The cat mewed and curled up to attempt to sleep through her owners activities.

" The cat made you too innocently happy and I could touch you when your like that!" Gaara said running his hand through Lee's hair. He wished very much that he would get rid of the damn bowl cut at the same time he wanted Lee to never ever change his hair. It was very conflicting. Gaara pounced on Lee and began to kiss him. His tongue sank deep into his mouth, it brushed his teeth and gums making Lee moan into the kiss. They rolled around when they kissed, making it even deeper. Gaara ended up on top and Lee was under his squirming for a better feel. Quickly Gaara removed their clothing. Lee barely had time to blink before the feat had been done. There was a knock on the door but the pair stayed silent, to wrapped up in passion to care about whoever it was at the door.

Gaara had lubed his fingers with saliva without Lee knowing, and one by one he slid them into his lover. When he reached two fingers he began to scissor Lee, making sure he was nice and stretched. Being as impatient as he was sexy, Gaara pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at Lee's entrance. The knocking only got louder, and Gaara really debated whether or not to kill the person on the other side of the door. Though he was impressed Lee hadn't made a single sound that would give them away. When Gaara entered, Lee had to cover his mouth so he wouldn't cry out in pleasure. The red head thrusted slowly at first but as soon as his need began to grow his thrusts got harder, and it got even harder for Lee to contain his cries. The knocks at the door had stopped but then something was eerie about the situation. Gaara was too wrapped up in pleasure to notice but he noticed when the door was kicked in.

" WHAT THE HELL?!?!" The red head yelled falling out of Lee. Naruto stood on the other side of the door, out of breath and a bit flustered.

" GAARA!! I GOT ATTACKED BY A GHOST! He was so sexy and evil and his little brother lured me there to satisfy that things craving for human flesh. ALSO! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU ANSWER THE DAMN DOOR WHEN I WAS KNOCKING?! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Naruto said rushing over to Gaara. Lee sat on the and pulled on his pants again. He was so confused. Naruto always talked to fast when something weird happened.

" First of all, I should kill you for interrupting us. Second of all, calm the fuck down. And third, could you please tell me again, SLOWLY, what you just said." Gaara asked. The blonde told his friends about what happened at the Uchiha manor and about his daring escape. The red head thought hard for a brief moment and pulled out a small silver cross on a chain. He handed it to Naruto. " This should, in theory, keep you safe from this Itachi guy. He sounds kinda like a vampire so the cross should put him off. Now as for his brother. He sounds human so there might be black magic at play. So it is possible this Sasuke guy doesn't know what he's doing."

" What do you suggest I should do about that?" Naruto asked. Lee looked over at his lover and threw out a vile of holy water. " Will this keep me safe?"

" It should. And it should also undo any magic on Sasuke. However if they really are full blood brothers, the magic will be much stronger and we don't know the effect of holy water on him will be." Lee said. " Also I would personally like to check this manor out. We might be able to clear out the evil spirits I mean it is our job."

" Thanks you guys I really appreciate this!" Naruto said placing the cross around his neck. Sasuke starred into the room and gulped. That definitely wasn't good. He quickly ran from the scene back to the manor. Itachi sat on the couch, he had turned out all the lights because he liked the haunting feeling it gave off, plus Sasuke might trip on something if he came in to fast. The older smirked. Sasuke busted into the house and instantly tripped over a shoe Itachi had placed there this morning after his trip to town. The younger fell into the living room and landed face first on his brother's lap.

" Oh Sasuke, I didn't know you care about your brother's pleasure!" Itachi mocked. The younger pulled his head from the others groin and stared up at him with anger tinting his expression.

" We have a small problem." Sasuke said regaining his composer.

" Sasuke!!! How could you call my erection small, now that was just uncalled for." Itachi said fake crying afterwards.

" SERIOUS MOMENT HERE ITACHI!! Your little victim has found some help. I think they might be professional ghost hunters, I mean they had a lot of knowledge and they were able to give him some protection from your charms. Silver, a cross, and holy water." Sasuke said gripped Itachi's head so they were at eye level.

" A cross and holy water? Great they think I'm a vampire. How cliché is that? Please say he had garlic too." Itachi said crossing his arms. " Assumptions, assumptions. But of course that holy water and cross will slow me down, not hurt me. How sad for my dear dream boy, don't you agree Sasuke?"

" Personally I think that you should find a different one, this one is too much trouble." the younger muttered, " And he's having his friends come over to 'check this place out' and free me from your demonic hold." Itachi laughed and stood up. He walked to the fire place and pulled out a solitary flame. The flame came to life, and bowed.

" Dear Madara, demon of the flame, please grant my brother the power of the almighty fire. Give him a small amount of your demonic energy so he may be able to temporarily as strong as the faeries or demons that surround him." Itachi said the flame looked over Sasuke and smirked.

" And what does your brother want to give me in return for such a gift? Perhaps his soul? Maybe one of his limbs?" the fire demon asked eyeing the younger, human man.

" I was thinking more like I don't get the demon of water to put you out." Sasuke said, " Me and him are on a first name basis, and we know how much you guys just love each other!" Itachi smirked at the cleverness of his brother, though Sasuke had already promised his soul to the older Uchiha so the trade would have been impossible, and Sasuke wasn't exactly fond of the idea that he could lose one of him arms. The younger Uchiha summoned the water demon and he didn't look happy.

" Sasuke what is it you have summoned me, Suigetsu Hozuki, the apprentice of the great Kisame?!" Suigetsu boomed, Sasuke pointed over to the fire demon who trembled at the sight. " FIRE DEMON?! HAVE YOU THREATENED MY HUMAN COMPANION?! HAVE YOU TRIED TO CLAIM HIS SOUL AS YOUR PRIZE? I will not have this, demon."

Madara backed up against the mantle and Itachi just smirked. The fire demon snapped his fingers and Sasuke felt a rush of power flow through his body. He felt very high, like nothing could faze him. His whole body felt numb but at the same time tight. Power rushed through his veins and tickled his blood. He pulled magic out of his body and made it thick, he covered himself in it and then he looked like Itachi. It made him smile, which made the magic dissipate. Suigetsu just stared at the very high Uchiha. " Well, I've fulfilled my deal, so call off your water demon before he drips on me." Madara said turning back into a ball of fire. He jumped into the fire place again.

" Going straight to the glamour(1)? I think that's his favorite thing." Itachi mused.

"Those fire demons are so full of themselves." Suigetsu muttered turning into vapor. Sasuke walked over to his brother and hugged him. Itachi smirked and kissed his brother's forehead.

" Make sure you sober up before you start messing with our dear guests heads." Itachi said, " They should be here at sun up and that's in a few minutes. And its nap time!"

Sasuke nodded and sat down on the couch with a cup. Itachi walked to the cellar and brought him a bottle. He uncorked it and poured some. " This is a mixture of my power with the wine of my family's blood. Uchiha Sasuke will drink from his cup and his body will become one with my and the fire demon Madara's power."

As soon as Sasuke drank his body felt its usual human heaviness. The high of the magic complete worn off, the younger Uchiha sighed. He could at least get drunk on demon wine while he waited. " Itachi, I promise I'll distract them long enough for you to claim him. But what will I do with his friends? Do you wish for me to kill them or bargain them off to Kisame, something?"

Itachi smirked. " Do as you see fit."

Sasuke was left alone on the couch to plot. A smirk crept up on his face as he made a copy of himself. He started to glamour the entire manor, oh yes he could keep the three of them distracted for a long time with the power he held.

--------------------------------------------------------

**1. Glamour is what demons and faeries use to look human or just change things to look like other things. So yeah it would probably be hella fun to use or have.**

**Naruto: I busted in on Gaara and Lee  
Me: Yeah, and I wrote a lemon with them.  
Naruto: Yeah….what's up with that?  
Me: I love my fans and Fanoftheworld is a good reader so she/he (not sure) will get what it wants.  
Naruto : How noble. THIS WAS HITOKO-SAMA!**


	3. Trickery, Trickery

**WOO! Next chapter of the awesome fic that I love. I don't know about you, but I love it. Mhmmm. Naruto's PV**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto stepped up the stairs that lead to the front door of the manor. Gaara followed slowly behind him, and Lee stood beside him. The blonde reached for the knob but his arm was grabbed by Gaara, who was shaking his head. Lee shook out holy water on the knob and something sizzled away, and an axe fell behind them. So the manor was booby trapped, was it? And with dangerous weapons no less. The red head blessed the door and was able to open it. The three of them walked inside and stopped when they reached a set of stairs. If this was anything like a horror movie they figured something scary would be up there, waiting to capture them, and perhaps even kill them. Lee took the way around the stairs and so did Gaara. But as soon as Naruto was about to follow them, he felt a presence behind him. He turned quickly, silver cross in hand, and found nothing. The blonde rushed to his friends, and gripped Gaara's arm. This wasn't going to be fun, Naruto could already tell.

Sasuke stood on the ceiling, watching, waiting for them to make one mistake. They were on there way for the disaster. Sasuke smirked and jumped behind Naruto, and air whished around him. The blonde turned, and so did his friends. They all shrugged and trudged on. The Uchiha followed silently, and glamoured himself to be invisible. Then he decided that now was the time to spring the trap. He made the room split the room in half and Gaara and Lee went in one direction, and Naruto went the other, following the illusions of his friends. The blonde hadn't noticed anything was wrong until, he saw that Gaara was now able to walk through solid walls. And Lee was able to change into any shape he pleased. Naruto started to back up slowly, and then he stopped when suddenly hit something. Sasuke made himself visible again, and grabbed the blonde by the waist. He threw Naruto into a room, that was pitch black. There was some brief rustling and red eyes staring down at the blonde.

" Who dares to disturb me when I am napping?!" Itachi boomed, making the room seem like its shaking. When his eyes rested on the blonde standing before him he stopped giving off the menacing energy, and smiled. " Ah see Sasuke has brought me my prize. And now he is going to mess with your friends. How lovely." Naruto was shaken, so shaken in fact he screamed. And grabbed at the door knob, but Itachi was much faster and managed to pin the blonde's wrists behind his back. Naruto managed to wriggle free and grabbed at the silver cross around his neck. He thrust it into Itachi's face, and he grabbed it and started to scream, the cross itself had burst into flames and was melting. The Uchiha stopped and threw the ruined cross onto the floor, his hand not even burned. In a panic the blonde dumped out the entire bottle of holy water on Itachi, the water ran off his face and burned his skin, making the drops red as they ran down his face. Itachi wiped his face with his sleeve and stared down at the blonde, smirking. The Uchiha snapped his fingers and the door locked. He walked back to his bed and laid down.

" There's no way out now, only I can open that door, and as you can tell there are no windows in this room. Now let me rest a little longer before I claim your body." Itachi muttered turning to face to wall. Naruto stood there, back to the door, and watched the now sleeping demon. None of his precautions had any effect. The blonde sank to the floor and covered his head with his arms. He was now stuck in this room with a demon, and he was going to claim his body. Gaara and Lee probably hadn't even notice than he'd gone.

----------------------------------------------

**TO GAARA AND LEE**

Lee had been walking around aimlessly for what seemed like hours, this place was endless! He reasoned that maybe there were two of this Sasuke person. Twins perhaps. Or maybe an evil summon? Lee wasn't sure, all he was sure of so far was that he was lost in this house. And somewhere along the way he had been separated from Gaara. He had become very skittish because the red head did have the habit of jumping out of dark places in attempt to scare his lover. Lee sighed, it was going to be a long day. He had his bible close to his heart, just incase. He knew it would keep it safe, maybe even keep Sasuke away, even if he was human. There was a rustling behind him, but he continued to walk forward like he hadn't heard anything. The younger Uchiha smirked. He already knew that Lee knew he was here. But there was no way he could stop him. Sasuke crept closer and turned himself invisible again. He grabbed Lee's shoulder and pulled him close.

" Boo." He whispered. Despite all of Lee's training and mental preparations he screamed. Screamed loudly, and not only that he ran out of Sasuke's arms into the next room. Sasuke smirked. That's where that red haired boy went and if he planned this right, Itachi would get some fast energy.

----------------------

Gaara was pissed. He glared at the now locked door that the Uchiha had tricked him into going into. If only he hadn't have lost Lee, or Naruto, who they were after in the first place. He sighed and sunk to the floor. Now he was stuck in here while they did god knows what to his best friend and his lover. Gaara's hand rested on the wall and a brick slid in. The walls split open and revealed a long dark hallway, that just screamed bad horror movie. Gaara shrugged and walked into the darkness. What did he have to lose? There were no lights in the hallway which made everything so much harder. His hands ran against the walls and he almost regretted coming down here. Almost. He thought about turning back and just sitting in that room, but he decided that would be exactly what Sasuke wanted. He stepped down and the floor sank in slightly. And then it was gone. Gaara cursed as he fell.

Lee was certain that he had lost Sasuke but he could shake the feel that he was being watched. He stepped into the center of the room and gasped. It was so big and very spacey. But it was very refined and classy. He heard something open and screaming. Gaara landed on top of Lee who had not braced himself. Lee groaned and rolled out from under his lover. The red head got up and brushed himself off.

" You alright?" Gaara asked picking up his lover. Lee rubbed his body and stretched.

" Yeah, I think so." Lee muttered smiling at him.

" Well that's good, can't have Itachi's energy sources hurt." Sasuke muttered to himself as he slowly sprinkled faerie dust into the air. " Well this ought to cause some fun. Faerie dust will make them horny and if they have sex now while Itachi is resting, he will regain his strength so much faster and claim that blonde kid."

Gaara felt a tingle in his tummy and his pants getting tighter. Lee felt his face flush and desire fill him. Desire only Gaara could satisfy. The red head kissed his lover deeply.

" And so it begins." Sasuke said smirking.

---------------------------------

**Ahh the end of the chapter how heartbreaking. But stay tuned for next time.**

**Naruto: crap I have no commentary..  
Me: I know, I don't either, damn it  
Naruto: uhhh I guess that this is Hitoko-sama  
Me : Yeah…this is awkward.**


	4. You Are Mine Now

**Yes, we are here once again waiting for the newest chapter but of course if you skip my intro the chapter would start faster now wouldn't it? Regular PV**

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Itachi laid in almost coma like state. Nothing was going to wake him up until he decided it himself. But then he felt a rush of sexual energy. He moaned in his sleep and rolled over. His eyes sprung open and he realized that Sasuke had tricked the blonde's friends into doing the nasty. The older Uchiha smirked and looked for his blonde. He saw his walking around by his closet. Obviously, he had given up on finding a out and got bored enough to look around his room. Itachi silently got out of his bed. Lust the only thing plowing through his veins. Naruto was looking through the demon's closet. He loved running his fingers down the soft cloth of his shirts, and the scent it would give off by simply disturbing the clothes. He wasn't exactly sure of the scent but it kinda smelled like a mixture of sex and freshly cut strawberries. Which was a heavenly mix to Naruto, he greedily sucked it in and prodded deeper. It was a very large closet and it seemed that it was a walk in which made him wonder what else he kept in there, because it was surely used for more than just clothes. He reached out and his hand groped something soft, but still firm enough not to give into his touch. He pulled it back into the dim light of the room. He blushed when he realized it was a vibrator. Itachi smirked then felt a rush of energy. Was his blonde aroused? The Uchiha got right behind the blonde and softly rubbed his lips against the exposed skin of his neck. The blonde turned but saw no one. He pressed forward deeper into the closet. He pushed against a wall and it fell open, revealing a very beautiful room. It was like Itachi's bedroom, only the bed had red silk sheets and all the furniture was made of fine oak. Itachi followed only making himself invisible, so Naruto wouldn't react to his presence. The Uchiha walked in front of him and caught the lust in his eyes. He reached out and caressed the blonde's cheek. He unconsciously leaned into the touch, and moaned slightly. Itachi's control started to waver. He could take the boy now, claim him forever, or until he turned into an incubi himself.

Naruto turned to the bed and jumped on it. He breathed in Itachi scent. The Uchiha grit his teeth, he wouldn't be able to last not when the blonde was so attractive. He was lust drunk. The Uchiha made himself visible and crept up behind Naruto. He laid kisses down his spine, goose bumps laid in there wake. The blonde turned onto his stomach and stared the Uchiha in the eye. Lust was overtaking both of them. Their lips met, and Naruto pulled away. The Uchiha could feel the brief fear, but the desire was overpowering it. The blonde wrapped his arms around that pale neck and pulled Itachi down. The Uchiha nipped at his lower lip, begging for entrance. When it was granted he was fueled by a wave of arousal. The energy was coming fast and soon he would be at full strength. He wondered if he should stop and make the boy wait a little longer, like he had. The blonde breathed in the scent of his skin then he moaned.

" Please…" he muttered into the Uchiha's ear. " Take me." Itachi looked down at the blonde. His skin was flushed. Eyes glazed over with desire. The willingness to please was in his position. He wanted the pleasure. But then so did Itachi. The Uchiha fumble with their clothes, removing them while trying to still maintain a kiss was difficult, even for a demon. Once the blonde's shirt was gone his mouth connected onto his nipples. The taste of his skin was all he had ever dreamed of. Itachi bit down gently, and the blonde squirmed under the touch. He let his mouth trail lower, caressing everything. Naruto's stomach muscles contracted under his tongue. When Itachi reached the button on his jeans, he hesitated. Something was coming, something very powerful. The blonde looked down at Itachi, he was panting and flushed. The Uchiha sucked in a breath and went back to work. Whatever was coming could wait 'til he was. He unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them off, boxers coming down with them. He was greeted with the sight of a very erect natural blonde. He sighed with contentment. He had waited so long for this and now he had it. Naruto wiggled slightly, making his cock brush Itachi's lips softly. The Uchiha smirked and welcomed the cock into his mouth. His tongue caressed the head and Naruto bucked up, shoving his cock deeper into the Uchiha's mouth.

" Be patient love." Itachi muttered. " I've waited for a long time, and even you won't die if I take my sweet time." The blonde whimpered as more of his erection was slid down his throat. The Uchiha's hand began to play with his balls, making him moan quite loudly. Itachi smirked and began to bob his head, the blonde bucked more, so he had to pin his hips down. Itachi abandoned his cock and lowered himself to Naruto's entrance. The Uchiha's tongue slipped into the tight hole and made the blonde squirm at the feeling. It didn't hurt but it still made him move away from the touch. Itachi shook his head and shoved his tongue deeper, making sure it was just a bit more stretched. He pulled his tongue out and slicked three of his fingers. He shoved in the first one and began to lick Naruto's cock so he would relax faster. Once he had Itachi slid in a second finger. He started to scissor the tight hole, and he moaned to himself, thinking about how good this was going to be. He made a come hither motion with his fingers, and Naruto arched up, biting his lip so no sounds would escape. He added the third finger and the blonde whimpered. Itachi could tell that he had never been stretched so much. He'd have to be gentle with this one. Itachi shoved his fingers deeper and Naruto cried out in pleasure. The Uchiha smirked, he'd found the spot. He pulled his digits out and positioned himself to enter. He thrust it in quickly, so Naruto could get used to his size faster. Once he was Itachi started with slow, skillful thrusts. The blonde started to pant and push back, signaling he wanted more. Itachi responded with harder thrusts, and Naruto grated his nails down the Uchiha's spine, making him hiss with the slight pain. He lowered his mouth onto the blonde's shoulder, planting soft kisses and bites.

" Itachi!" Naruto moaned loudly. The Uchiha knew he was going to cum soon, and it was time to claim him. He bit down hard into the blonde's shoulder as he came onto the Uchiha's stomach. Naruto screamed, not only in pain but pleasure. Itachi moaned as the blood trickled into his mouth, sealing the deal. The Uchiha came into the blonde's entrance, and started to kiss the mark on his shoulder. It would be sore until he got used to the power. Naruto cuddled up to Itachi, and kissed him hard, tasting his own blood on the Uchiha's lips. The blonde fell asleep in his arms and he smiled down at him. But it soon changed to a grimace.

" And so it goes, and so it goes, and soon will your humanity go." Itachi muttered. " I will bind us together, your blood and your soul is the sacrifice you make. You will wear my mark as a reminder of what you traded for an eternity of love with me." The lights in the room flickered as he said the spell like he had so many other times, but this time it seemed different. He wanted Naruto to retain his humanity, but he knew that he would never last long like that. They never did. Itachi sighed and untangled the mess of arms around him. He need to find Sasuke so he could explain what had happened. It seemed like the newly empowered humans only listened to his brother, especially when they were scared. A wave of panic filled him, he realized it wasn't his, but Sasuke's. He was in trouble. Itachi faded out of the room.

-----------------------------------

**TO SASUKE! Sasuke's PV**

I hadn't felt anything, which must have meant the demonic energy was wearing off faster than I had anticipated. But even when I'm in my human condition I could still feel him a mile away. But he caught me off guard. And it would cost me something dear. Orochimaru, the king of the Dark Court, had cornered me. Panic began to swell but was soon taken by him. He fed his strength with the strongest emotions of humans and demon's alike; lust, anger, fear, and of course happiness. It made me feel empty whenever he was around, he took all the emotion I felt and turned it into food. It made him very powerful. Not even certain high ranked members of the Bright Court could stop him. He reached out for me and I slapped his hand away. A raspy laugh escaped his lips. Fueling my fear, but of course it was stolen away as soon as I felt it. My body sagged a little, exhaustion becoming overwhelming.

" Well, well little Uchiha, once again you have fulfilled my hunger. You are truly valuable to the court you swore your loyalty to." Orochimaru said caressing my cheek. I was too weak to stop him and my mind was beginning to cloud over. He was using his powers to try and seduce me again. And there was no Itachi to stop him this time. It felt like lust was leaking into my skin. If this continued he would have turned into an incubus before nightfall. " Just give into me, I'll fulfill your needs until you can live for yourself. You can be just like Itachi. Strong, irresistible, addictive to humans. You will never have to know the pain of being human again. Kiss me boy."

I leaned into him. My mind reeled knowing that if I gave in I would be his, forever. I did not want to bound to the Dark Court for all eternity. Like Itachi was. If I was to remain human I could leave the court whenever I wanted. I wouldn't have to worry about the demons and faerie guards preventing my escape. But if I was turned into a demon I'd be stuck in part of Orochimaru's vast kingdom, just like Itachi. I gripped the collar of his shirt and spit in his face. He gripped the back of my head and yanked me forward. His lips hovered closely to mine, I knew if they touched I wouldn't be able to resist and I would be completely at his mercy. Which was not something I wanted to endure. Orochimaru's inhuman tongue reached out and licked my cheek, savoring the taste of my human skin. I wanted to scream, I wanted to run, I wanted to do anything I possibly could to stop this from happening, but I was frozen. His lips were slowly descending on mine, and I closed my eyes, saying goodbye to my humanity.

" Ah Orochimaru what do I owe to this unwanted pleasure." Itachi asked, sliding a hand in between our lips. " Sasuke, dear brother, go attend to my new human. He will want answers soon." He shoved me behind him and sent me on my merry way. I looked back at him and he flashed a quick smile at me. Orochimaru blew a kiss at me, and I broke out into a run. Fucking creepy snake man. I entered the back room to my brother's room, knowing that's where he had been led. Naruto was sitting up on the bed, hand covering his shoulder.

" So how was he?" I asked, smirking slightly. He blushed at me and tried to cover more of his body. " I see he made quick work of claiming you. Your lucky, usually it'll days for him to fulfill his lusts." I sat down on the bed next to him, and pried the hand away from his shoulder. I looked at the mark, running a finger over it gently. He flinched, it was still fresh, no doubt it still stung.

" What's going on? Where are my friends? What…" I silenced him by placing a finger against his lips.

" Don't worry, I've sent your friends back home. They were very willing to fulfill each others needs, but I guess all that faerie dust really did a lot." I muttered, remembering the mess I had to clean up.

" No, they're always like that." Naruto said with a yawn. Itachi had worn him out, but he had woken up faster than most.

" Well I guess I should probably tell you what just happened. That's why I'm here, to tell you. For some reason Itachi always chooses me to tell the humans what has happened to them." I said laying back. " Well let me start off by saying congratulations for not dying, or ending up in a coma. The mark he's given you is very powerful. Which means your body is will no doubt become very powerful in the next few days."

" I…don't understand." He muttered, touching the spot again.

" You, my dear soon to be demon, are now bound to Itachi. And the Dark Court." I said, " Soon you'll be one of them. An incubus just like Itachi. Oh by the way its no use running. The guard demons and faeries always have a hay day when new demons are born."

" I'm a demon." His head sunk low and tears started to trickle down his cheeks. I wiped his tears with my thumb, and pulled his close. " Is there anyway out of this?"

" Only one." I said, " Death."

-------------------------------------------------------

**OH NO THE DEED IS DONE AND NARUTO'S A DEMON! WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO?!?!**

**Naruto: NOOOOOOOOO!! He got me!  
Me: Hell yeah he did. Too bad so sad  
Naruto: You're not very supportive  
Me: Meh you'll live…maybe  
Naruto: 0.o what do you mean maybe?!  
Me: I guess you'll have to find out. This was Hitoko-sama  
Naruto: Someone save me...**


	5. Do you See Why Now?

**Yay next chapter. Enjoy peoples. Regular PV**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Thoughts- Itachi's**

Itachi yawned. God Orochimaru was so boring to talk to when he was just musing about anything while he was trying to avoid the main reason he was here. But there was always a reason he showed his face, besides the ever present fact that he wanted to claim Sasuke for his own, but Itachi would never allow that to happen. Ever. He would kill Sasuke first. But Orochimaru didn't need to know that now did he? Itachi rested his head on his palm and stared at Orochimaru's face, he dropped his eyes to his mouth and **whoa, how long has that been there? Its like…meat? Meat in his teeth or is it part of some helpless faerie…**Itachi tilted his head and narrowed his eyes a little trying to figure out just what that was. The snake man stopped and closed his mouth. Itachi snapped out of his trance, and straightened up.

" Itachi were you even listening to me?" Orochimaru asked, Itachi nodded and he continued, " Well its not like it matters much, now I must tell you why I am here…Too many Itachi, far too many humans for an incubus to go through in such a short time. I don't see how this could be possible, I mean you don't even keep them for a month anymore, I mean your last one…Sai, I think his name was, was only here for about what? A week? How do you explain this Itachi? "

" Well since you bound my powers I started looking for someone to be able to grab the Winter Queen's staff, someone who would be able to become my queen, someone who could free me from your binding. But so far no one has been able to, all have died trying to brave the chill. But this one…I have a feeling that it'll work, and I'll be powerful enough to overthrow you, start a new Dark Court, free of your horrid rein." Itachi said, folding his arms. **You'd think a King wouldn't take this shit, but I'm lucky. He wants Sasuke, and he wants him happy, so he won't ever be able to kill me. **

Orochimaru started to laugh and then he stood up. His hand lashed out quick and gripped Itachi's face. He squeezed his cheeks and stared down at the Uchiha. " Don't be a fool Itachi, you will never find the person who will free you from my hold. And even if you did I would just find a way to bind you again, I mean the Winter Court is more than happy to work with me. I mean I cause such pain and despair in humans as they do. We help each other. You can't win against me, Itachi my dear."

Sasuke walked out of the to the living room in time to see Orochimaru briefly kiss Itachi. The younger Uchiha hid himself around the corner, listening to the remainder of the conversation. Itachi was breathing hard and Sasuke could feel panic rising in his chest. What had Orochimaru done to him?

" Ah foolish Uchiha, I have filled you with my darkness, but it won't affect you like it would have if you would have let me kiss that sweet brother of yours. He would have become one of us, the darkness would have filled him nicely, made him such a beautiful demon. Even Jiraiya's Summer Girls(1) would have marveled at his perfection." Orochimaru mused as Itachi fell to his knees, choking on the darkness that was consuming his every thought. He'd fell into this darkness before, when he was first turned, he remembered the swelling loneliness he felt, the horrible sadness. Everything that could make a man dark, and depraved. **Never again will I fall to the lows of that night. NEVER AGAIN!** Itachi pulled himself to his feet and began to feel the darkness fade out. Orochimaru smirked. " This new human has made you quite powerful…almost too powerful. I must go, I'm needed else where. Give your brother a kiss for me."

Poof. Orochimaru was gone, and Itachi fell right back to his knees. Sasuke come out from where he was hiding and comforted his brother. Itachi leaned on him. " Take me to him Sasuke, I want to see him." Sasuke complied with his brother's wishes, and he set Itachi down onto the bed where Naruto once lay.

" He'll be out in a minute brother, he just wanted to bathe a little bit. Shall I go check on him for you?" Sasuke asked wiping the sweat soaked bangs out of Itachi's face. Orochimaru had really done a number on him. Just as the moment passed Naruto walked back into the room, fully clothed and smelling sweetly like the soaps in Itachi's private bathroom. The older Uchiha attempted to pick himself up but he fell back against the bed, the blonde rushed to his side.

" What happened?" Naruto demanded. Sasuke shushed him and covered Itachi in one of the silk blankets. " Sasuke tell me what happened?"

" In good time, Naruto." Sasuke said, "but first I want you to meet someone, one of Itachi's other incubuses, that he made himself. His name is Deidara, he is now the keeper of the Winter Staff, which one day, when you are strong enough, will have to pick up and let the cold consume you. Come he has many things to tell you."

Naruto left Itachi's side and followed Sasuke out into a same hallway. The hall itself was ice cold, and whenever they breathed out they could see it. Ice covered the walls in thin sheets, the cracks making it look beautiful, like flowers covered in ice. They walked into a small room where it was snowing. A bluish white man sat in the corner, his blonde hair had turned snow white, and his eyes dead man blue. He eyed Naruto and smirked.

" Well what is this?" he mused, " Itachi's already found another victim, I see. So child have you come to brave the cold? But be forewarned, only I, Deidara, have been so _fortunate_ as to live through the eternal chill, all the others have been so lucky as to die from it. And if you do live through, you will free me from Winter's grasp like I did the last staff keeper. My suggestion to you is to just join up with Orochimaru, keep yourself safe and alive by being one of his many demons. Itachi wouldn't dare follow you to his Court."

" Hush Deidara, Orochimaru is a disgusting thing, and as soon as Itachi regains his powers that creepy snake will be no more." Sasuke said. " Anyway, we have come here so you can tell Naruto why he must brave the chill."

" Ah yes of course, my favorite story to tell! Well dear boy, when Itachi was first turned into a demon, his beginning powers were so advanced that the Kings and Queens of all the Courts got together and talked. Let me tell you this is a very rare occurrence since every Court pretty much hates each other. Anyway, the King of the Dark Court, Orochimaru proposed that they bind his growing powers. But of course, the Bright and Summer Courts didn't see what the problem was, because if Itachi grew strong enough he could overthrow Orochimaru and bring a new age for the Dark Court. So they were against it. The Winter Court's Queen being a very nasty woman, at the time, sided with Orochimaru, because without the Dark Court striking pain and fear into the hearts of human, how would her Court feed?" Deidara said, leaning back into his chair. " Anyway, the Summer King Jiraiya had a thing for the Winter Queen, Tsunade and there for he changed his vote and then it turned into three to one. Minato, who is the Bright Court King was fuming mad, when the decision was made to seal the Itachi. And that's how the war between the Summer and Bright Courts started. But it only lasted until the Winter Queen changed her ways. Now the three of them want to see Orochimaru fall. But this is where you come into play. You see when the bound Itachi they sent him on a quest to find his one true soul mate. The one who could truly free him from his incubus ways. And when Itachi found him, he would have to brave the Winter Queen's cold. And if he survived and wasn't transformed into a winter spirit, like me, or a shade, like the rest of them, then Itachi's powers would be restored. Do you understand your duty young one?"

" But I don't know if I want to risk being filled with the chill…" Naruto muttered. " And if I die, what will happen then will Itachi go out looking for another one? Forget all about me?"

" Well doubts are for now, because even if you were the one, you can't grab the staff your human. You still have much time to think it over." Itachi said, appearing from the darkness. " Besides I have a feeling, more strong than the rest that you are the one. I mean Orochimaru said you made me powerful which could be a good sign. Also, its Deidara's duty to scare you away from the power of the staff, it is his job, after all."

Itachi walked into the room and placed his arm around Naruto's shoulder. He pulled the small boy out, away from the dank cold place that would be his if he failed. Sasuke followed out after them, bowing as thanks to Deidara who nodded in acknowledgement.

" Even Orochimaru noted on the power increase…maybe this one is the one." Deidara muttered to himself. " I really hope he is, because I really want to be free."

----------------------------

**And that is where I end my chapter.**

**Summer girls- incase you haven't read Wicked Lovely, the Summer Girls are the ones who are like the Kings' personal sex toys. They are very beautiful and were once humans.**

**Naruto: that was a really long story…  
Me: Not really, it just seems long because I had to type it all out  
Naruto: Is there supposed to be a reason why every other court has a legendary Sannin?  
Me: Well they are naturally Orochimaru's rivals right? And I threw Minato in there because he beat Orochimaru for Hokage. Hehe.  
Naruto: I see, this was Hitoko-sama.**


	6. Orochimaru's Plot and A Visit to Winter

**It sucks my ideas for this story are mostly about how its going to end….so I have to create filler in my mind lol. ENJOY MY FILLER! Regular PV.**

**---------------------------------------------**

Orochimaru paced around his lair, Kabuto constantly had to move to keep out of his master's way. He stopped in front of his trusty sidekick and just stared for a moment. Kabuto, feeling very uncomfortable in his stare, fidgeted until he looked away. Kimimaro stared straight forward, trying his best not to move. Unwanted attention was something he didn't want. But he also wanted to speak up, wanted to know what his master was so troubled over. I mean if his pace kept up there would be a hole in the floor. The pair kept silent, they knew eventually there master would open his mouth and let the rant spill out.

" He's found him! Itachi found his soul mate. If he accepts the staff the chill will not fill him and Itachi will overthrow me." Orochimaru said ringing his hands together. " We need to get rid of him now or find a way to make Itachi back down from that Naruto boy."

Kabuto stepped forward as Orochimaru flopped down onto his thrown. " Naruto as in Minato's son? The Halfling? That's who Itachi needed to unbind him?" Kabuto asked. The snakely king nodded and Kimimaro stepped forward to be level with Kabuto.

" He is just a mere Halfling my lord, allow me to take care of such a non-threat." He said as he pulled his spine out, shifting it into a sword for dramatic effect. Orochimaru smiled but then appeared behind his henchmen. Both froze not knowing what they could do in that kind of situation. Their king wrapped an arm around both their shoulders and placed his head in the middle.

" Now, now we can't be so rash. Minato would not be to happy if we just up and killed his only son." Orochimaru said, the darkness flowing out of him, making both of them cringe in pain. " No in fact we should just watch, and before Itachi has a chance to make Naruto his Queen, we will strike. Quickly and quietly like a snake."

He let go of his henchmen. They both feel to their knees gasping for air, so much darkness from just one person. It was suffocating. Kabuto was the first to rise and he went over to Kimimaro gently filled him with light. The only cure for the darkness. The bone shifter needed the medic's help to get back onto his feet. Orochimaru turned towards the pond in the middle of the room, smirking. The water darkened but them rippled apart showing the house where the Uchihas lived. They were in the living room, Sasuke and Itachi on one couch while Naruto sat on the other, confusion staining his face. The duo took a side by there master and watched with him.

--------

" Hey I have a question…" Naruto said, still not fully trusting the situation but also not really understanding it. " How old is Sasuke anyway. I mean it doesn't really fit together very well in my mind. I can see Itachi being like 200 years but not Sasuke. I mean he's human right?"

Itachi smirked. " Ah very good question. Sasuke is 120, believe it or not. And yes Sasuke is still 100 percent human." The blonde had a very confused look on his face. IT MADE NO SENSE. Both Uchihas smirked. " You see Sasuke was addicted to faerie fruit for a while."

" Faerie fruit?" Naruto questioned, becoming even more confused as the conversation went on.

" Ah yes! From simple things like blood cherries to things I couldn't even recognize like a silver apple looking thing, but on the inside a pink firm core so succulent I've seen humans kill each other for just a sliver. I have some in the fridge if you wanna try it later. You wont become addicted like a human will. Anyway, back to the original story." Itachi said with vigor. Sasuke just sat there, blushing slightly. His secrets were just being throw all over for Naruto to see…well hear. " Well back in the way beginning like a few days after I was bound I realized that Sasuke was going to grow old and die, because I didn't want him to suffer through becoming an incubus. And Orochimaru, being the great friends that he was, told me about the fruits and how they could increase the lifespan of a human. So I went out immediately and got them for Sasuke, completely unaware of the consequences of the fruit. And we tried them together, and I didn't care for it much but Sasuke loved it. By the end of the hour he had eaten everything, and was demanding I get him more. That's when Orochimaru had appeared with blood cherries in hand telling Sasuke of what he could offer him if he just followed him to the palace. I knew it was a trick but Sasuke was so sedated by the fruit, he tried to follow after him. If I hadn't held little brother back I knew he would have lost his humanity by the end of the night. So yeah I knew what Orochimaru was doing. But the fruit extends you life and keeps you youthful because the fruit is grow by killing humans and letting the plant suck up their lifespan, blood, and soul."

" Ok…" Naruto said turning away from the strange demon so he could face Sasuke. " I have a question for you Sasuke…was that story about Itachi killing people in this house, well true?"

" Yeah, Itachi killed our parents in this house. But right after he killed them Orochimaru discovered him. And gave him…THE KISS OF DARKNESS. Which robbed him of all humanity and gave him the appearance of death so when I came home from school Itachi made sure to give me the scare of my life." Sasuke said, eyeing Itachi who was playing the dumb innocent card. " An eye for an eye I guess."

There was a knock at the door and Itachi got up. When he grabbed the knob it was turned in and push with a violent force. The door, along with Itachi, was slammed into the wall. A blue man walked in with a white haired boy following him. The older Uchiha pushed the door closed and jumped on said blue man. The white haired man seemed unfazed, as did Sasuke, and took a seat on the couch. Eventually, the blue guy was pinned to the floor, laughing his ass off.

" KISAME! HOW DARE YOU SLAM A DOOR ON ME!" Itachi said choking him. " YOU COULD HAVE HURT MY FACE!! ITS MY MEAL TICKET!!"

" Sasuke….what's going on?" The blonde asked. Confused by the blue man named Kisame's merriment in being choked.

" Oh that's just how Kisame is, since he's a element fey he can't be killed in fact he thinks it feels good to be hurt. Well most of the demons and faeries do, even you will eventually." Sasuke said. The man sitting next to him cuddled up to the younger Uchiha and planted a soft kiss on his neck, as what Naruto considered a hello in a strange way. He smirked and continued." And this is Suigetsu, the water's apprentice, heir thing. He's friendly."

" A little TOO friendly if you ask me!" Itachi said, as he came to a stop on Kisame, who had stopped laughing at being choked but gave a good chuckle at his friend's reaction. " Shouldn't we get down to business? You know keep this professional?! Besides do you really want something Orochimaru touched with his hands?!"

Kisame got off the ground with Itachi following suit, still brooding over his brother being touched. Suigetsu scooted over a little so he wouldn't get Oro germs on him. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the gesture. The blue man sat down on the other side of the smaller Uchiha and eyed Naruto. The felt self-conscious having all of them staring at him, but when Itachi sat down next to him all his anxiety melted away. Kisame nodded his head once and leaned forward placing his face in his hands.

" So you are willing to test yourself against the Winter Queen's staff, huh?" He asked. But it was a rhetorical question. Naruto didn't have a choice, it was either die of chill or be drained complete by Itachi's lust. " Hmm I think the Winter Queen would like you, she usually doesn't like the men Itachi brings around. They're always disrespectful and rude, thinking that they are the ones but then when the chill comes for them, they chicken out or become nothing but a shade. Another reason the Queen doesn't like them, they fail the man they 'love'. NOW HERE IS THE ULTIMATE QUESTION. Are you ready to met her?"

" What? I didn't know I was supposed to met her." Naruto said confused, he turned his face towards Itachi who was stoic as ever. He nodded once and stood up.

" We shouldn't keep the Queen waiting should we?" Itachi said with a cheeky smile. He held out his hand for Naruto to take and the blond blushed but took it. " You don't have to worry, the Winter Queen will know you are the one, just like I did."

-------------------------------------

**MUHAHA the chapter is over. Looks like Naruto gets to meet Tsunade!!! I WONDER HOW THAT WILL GO!?! **

**Naruto: Why is Itachi fun?  
Me: Wha?  
Naruto: Itachi isn't supposed to be carefree like that!  
Me: ehh he's been around for a long time, besides I only made him more chill. Much like Kakashi, you know fun but can be serious when he has to.  
Itachi: Hmm I kinda like it....  
Natuto: Everyone's insane.  
Itachi: YOU LOVE IT! This was Hitoko-sama!**


	7. Of Planning and Paitence

**WoOoOoOoO eight hours to write, hopefully I will be able to knock out two updates in that time. Regular PV**

**--------------------------------------------**

Naruto stood nervously in front of the door that lead to the Winter Queen. He looked over at the spectators who were standing behind a high wall, Kisame gave a thumbs up making the blonde shakily rap on the door. It opened almost immediately afterwards. A woman with ghostly blonde hair, and large breasts appeared. She raised a well manicured eyebrow and looked down at the boy in front of her. She looked up from him and saw the group standing besides the wall, noting that they were the boy's moral support. She smiled then.

" So you're the brat huh? Well I'm Tsunade the Winter Queen." She said with a half smirk. She gestured for him to follow her inside but Naruto didn't move. " Come on get the lead out boy, we have much to talk about."

Naruto looked back one last time and glimpsed at Itachi's face. This was for him. He closed the door behind him, following Tsunade down the long hallway that seemed to be leading farther, and farther into the darkness. Itachi looked longingly at the door, Kisame put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

" Don't fret Itachi, Naruto will do just fine." Kisame said with a big shark-tooth grin. Itachi nodded, even though that wasn't what he was worried about.

--------------------------------

Minato paced. If he had had more time there would have been a long divot in the ground. Jiraiya watched his friend pace and only laughed at his anxiousness. The summer girls giggled and danced around the room, making it bright with their happiness. The white haired faerie got up from his seat and placed a hand onto Minato's shoulder. He patted him and few times and invited him to sit down. The blonde man nodded and sat, Jiraiya sitting next to him smiling like a madman.

" Dear friend what troubles you so?" Jiraiya asked signaling for his Summer Girls to retrieve him some golden wine.

" Itachi has informed me that he has found the one, his name is Naruto, he has golden hair like mine and blue eyes. I believe he has finally found my Halfling son." Minato explained taking a cup of the wine to his lips.

" And this is bothering you because?"

" Naruto is meeting with the Winter Queen in this room. I can finally meet my son Jiraiya." He said crushing the cup of wine he held in his hand. Gold spilled down off his hand, hitting the floor in a steady stream. " I've only seen my son once since my love Kushina was taken from me. I mean I know it seems stupid but I actually care about how my first impression is, I don't want to scare him or make him think I'm so kind of asshole like Orochimaru."

Minato stood up and started to pace again. Jiraiya shrugged, he was pretty sure he had a few Halflings around somewhere, but that didn't mean he would be all crazy about them. They were still part human. Shizune walked into the room, and bowed. Both men stopped and looked over at the small girl. She straightened up and held her arm out as Tsunade walked in, with a small blonde boy walking in behind her, curiously looking around. Jiraiya's mouth fell open. The boy was a spitting image of his father, granted their hair wasn't the same length but if it was, it would be like looking into a mirror. Minato smiled at the boy and he looked up at the man, breath catching in his throat.

" Hello young one." Minato said, offering Naruto a spot next to him on the couch he was sitting on. The Summer Girls giggled and rushed to the boy, examining the boy carefully. Naruto pulled away from the curious girl's hands, making them groan, and walked towards the man, who was so eerily similar to himself. They sat down together and Tsunade shook her head, shaking off the creepy similarity. She knew they were relatives but it was still kind of strange to see.

" Well boys and Summer Girls, this is Naruto, Itachi's new suitor. I find him quite interesting. He has a very positive energy flowing around him doesn't he?" She said grabbing a bottle sake from the table. They all nodded. " So boy do you really think YOU can withstand my chill? Many have passed on because of the chill, and you might only be a name on the list that just keeps going and going."

Naruto gulped, he nodded though. She smirked at that and whistled a loud, high pitched tune. There was brief cackling before three women appeared. One had large wings that looked like thin ice crystals, another had a bulbous beak on her face, and feathers covering her arms, and the last looked completely normal, like she wasn't a faerie to start with. But they all had something in common. Their skin was ice blue, hair snow white, and their eyes were dark grey like the sky when it was snowing outside. Scars ran long and deep wherever their was a patch of exposed skin. One hissed when the sun shone directly onto it's skin. The Summer Girls became darker and stood in defensive stances. The Winter girls laughed at the pathetic girls in front of them.

" These girls are examples of what happens if you survive the chill, I'm sure you've seen Deidara as well. And I'm going to rightfully assume he told you all the conditions about if you survive." Tsunade explained, running her hands over the shoulders of all the girls, she smirked adding, " all of these girls were Itachi's suitors before he realized that he was gay."

" He did this to them?" Naruto asked, looking sympathetically at them. The girl with the wings stepped out striding towards the blonde. She stood defiantly in front of him.

" Yes he did, I would be long dead by now if he had not targeted me. It was such a long time before I could actually sleep with the chill. The burn of the cold hurt my everything and nothing you will ever do after that will ever make you regain the feeling of warmth, and standing in direct sunlight melts our skin, making it grow again, and of course refreeze. Making ONE point of intense pain." She said, " And does Itachi care for you after you've failed him? No, he may visit you once or twice when your in recovery but that's all. So I plead you boy, please consider EVERYTHING before you throw it all away for someone like him."

She backed away from him and while she was turning one of the Summer Girls jumped onto her back. She screeched but knocked the blisteringly hot girl off. Her skin had melted in certain places, but the Summer girls skin had froze, where she had touched the ice. Pulling an axe off her back the winged girl prepared herself for battle when Tsunade launched forward, grabbing onto the shining one. The Winter Queen's skin sizzled against the temperature, and she connected their lips, and blew into the young faerie's mouth, filling her with the chill. When their lips parted, she screamed as ice filled and covered her body. She fell to the floor motionless. A shadow by her moved, taking her form, she looked down at her body silently then faded away. The Winter Girl stood completely still, her queen was a very vengeful person.

" Well, there's nothing like a good show, isn't that right Tsunade?" Itachi said walking through the door, with Sasuke following obediently. Naruto rushed to his side. " Did you miss me that much?"

" Itachi to what do we owe this displeasure?" The Winter Girl asked soothing her burnt skin.

" Its nice to see you too Yumi," Itachi replied. Tsunade walked over to the duo and smiled. She patted the older Uchiha on the head. " Does that mean you approve dear Queen?"

She smiled a little wider, " You have my blessing brat."

Minato stood up, in a burst of speed, and everyone turned in his direction. " Naruto I am your father."

" Yeah I figured as much." Naruto replied quickly.

" Aw how touching a family reunion." A voice said. Shadows around the room started to move. And it filled quickly with loud chuckling. Orochimaru pulled himself out of the wall, and smirked at everyone. " I can't believe you started this little meeting without me. I am the Dark King after all, so I should have a say in all official matters, don't you all think?"

All of them glared at the snake man. Naruto felt his strange, all of his feelings seemed to be draining out. Itachi held onto his blonde tighter, knowing he'd be feeling whatever Orochimaru was sucking out. Jiraiya stood up and walked over to him.

" What are you doing here snake?" He asked sternly. Orochimaru didn't answer, he pointed all of his attention to Sasuke, who was trying very hard to hide behind Itachi, even though it totally didn't work, at all. The snake like man stepped around Jiraiya quickly, making the other man do a double take. Orochimaru appeared behind Itachi and snatched Sasuke up in a flash, before disappearing into the shadows. Again.

" He captured Sasuke." Itachi said staring at the shadow they had gone into.

------------------------------------------------------------

**OH NO!! looks like Sasuke's in Orochimaru's grasp but what will happen next? I DON'T KNOW AHHHHH.**

**Itachi: Sasuke's going to get raped  
Sasuke: ….  
Naruto: probably. Me: Ehh well I could tell you cause I'm omniscient!  
All: What?  
Me: you figure it out  
Naruto: OK. This was Hitoko-sama.**

**Ok if anyone can get this right I will give you some major kudos, cause my English teacher says this like all the time and it took me like two days to figure out.**


	8. The Addiction and WAR!

**OK SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT MY COMPUTER CAUGHT A TROJAN VIRUS SO MY MOMMY HAD TO GET A NEW ONE. I WENT ALMOST AN ENTIRE MONTH WITHOUT WRITING !!! I Hope you enjoy this update. Regular PV.**

* * *

Orochimaru was proud. He smirked as he looked down at his prize. Sasuke laid unconscious at his feet, chained like a dog. The snake like man couldn't wait for the boy to arise. Kabuto sighed, Orochimaru had been like that since he had come back from the Winter Queen's castle. He was on pins and needles, waiting for The Uchiha to awaken. He could tell Kimimaru was feeling as annoyed as he was. They both sighed, and noticed Sasuke was beginning to stir. The Uchiha groaned and looked around before lifting his body off of the floor. He heard the clinking of chain, it made his heart pound. Sasuke hesitated before he turned his head the other way. Orochimaru smiled down at him. Sasuke's eyes widened and he got to his feet, not caring or remembering that he was chained to the throne the snake king sat upon. He ran. But didn't get very far before the chain choked him, he sailed backwards, making him land flat on his back. His eyes watered thinking of how he let this happen to himself. Orochimaru got off his throne and started to descend down the small set of stairs. Sasuke watched, noting how cold the floor was against his bare back, wondering when Orochimaru had taken off his clothes and replaced them with something else. He looked down, raising an eyebrow at the leather pants, no doubt the snake was having his fun.

" Finally awake dear Sasuke?" Orochimaru said getting onto his knees in front of the young Uchiha. Sasuke backed away from the snake man as quickly as he could. " Already you run from me. No this won't do at all."

Orochimaru clapped and a serving troll came out from a door, a bowl on top of his head. A cloth covered the contents of the bowl, making Sasuke nervous. Kabuto smirked a little, Orochimaru did have a few tricks up his sleeve. The troll got down on his knee and offered up the bowl to Orochimaru, who took it without hesitation, dismissing the troll as quickly as he had summoned him. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at the bowl, which the snake man was using to taunt him. He pulled the cloth off revealing the many faerie fruits that lay underneath, Sasuke swallowed. He knew the fruits were highly addictive and not to mention once addicted, a human would do anything to get a taste of even the most unsatisfying, unripe blood cherry. Sasuke knew that Orochimaru would try to trick him into eating the fruit so he could control him through addiction. Well it wouldn't work this time. Sasuke was certain of it…Until he saw the snake man take a flesh apple from the bowl. He took a sloppy bite, letting the blood red juice trail down his chin and neck. The smell was sickly sweet and somehow irony. The Uchiha moved toward the snake, lapping up the juices. Orochimaru held the flesh apple out to Sasuke, who took it greedily, he devoured it core and all. The snake smirked as he licked stray juice from the boy's face. It was all very arousing for Orochimaru.

" Shall we give you your privacy my lord?" Kimimaru asked, trying not to watch in morbid fascination. Humans were always so interesting. Orochimaru gave a brief wave, excusing all the fae in his court. It was dead silent when the snake finally captured the soft lips of the Uchiha. His ungodly long tongue penetrated deep into the boy's mouth, but he cared not, he was still in a stupor from the hypnotic fruit. Orochimaru didn't mind either, nothing like someone who cooperates. The snake broke the kiss to look in Sasuke's glazed over eyes. Hollowness filled Sasuke, all the pleasure was being pulled out of by Orochimaru. The snake let out a sigh of shaky bliss. Whenever he absorbed Sasuke's feelings his body always tingled, no matter what emotion it was. The Uchiha regained himself and pushed the old snake off of him.

" You'll never control me completely, the effects of the fruit only last for so long and it takes even less time for me to come down thanks to your emotion snatching." Sasuke muttered spitting into the snake's face. Orochimaru sneered at the younger man. He gripped the Uchiha's throat, Sasuke smirked. " Go ahead and kill me, better off dead than being your personal emotion snack."

" Oh Sasuke, you may not accept your fate with me now, but just like your brother you will submit to me and the power I can offer you. Your emotions are just a small price to pay, soon you will learn that." Orochimaru said pulling on the chain, making sure it would make the Uchiha wince.

* * *

**SEGUE TO OUR HEROES**

Itachi felt completely out of place as he walked the world of humans. It had been so long since he had walked down a side walk and actually touched the flesh of human just because it was an accident. But he felt a little better since Naruto was at his side the entire time. The blonde had purposed a way to save Sasuke that seemed to work out in Itachi's mind as well as Naruto's. Those supernatural fighters would be perfect in fighting against Orochimaru's army of fae. Itachi though hard, trying to remember the names of the two who had woke him with their hot passionate love. He found nothing. He did remember Sasuke and Naruto speaking of them though. The blonde rounded a corner, it would lead them down an alley with very dim lighting, it seemed like somewhere creatures working for Orochimaru would hide. Naruto stopped at a darkened doorway, he knocked in a strange pattern then becoming impatient, kicked in the door. The two managed to see the red head being blown by his lover. Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

" I swear every time I try to come over you're doing something sexual." Naruto said as the pair tried to make themselves decent. Gaara glared at his blonde friend before embracing him in a large hug. " AH! No you're covered in sweat and shame! Don't touch me!"

Itachi chuckled as his blonde escaped the sweaty man's grip. Lee raised his large eyebrow at Naruto's companion. The bowl cut pointed at Itachi and Gaara stopped his harassment, he eyed Itachi and gasped.

" It's the Incubus! Naruto he must have followed you, don't worry we'll take care of him." Gaara said pulling a silver cross from his pocket. Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes at the trinket. He didn't know that it wouldn't affect him. He grabbed the cross, it burst into flames and melted. Gaara and Lee both stood silently. " Naruto, is there something you need to tell us?"

The blonde scratched the back of his head. He started from the beginning. Gaara listened intently while Lee yelled about how youthful it was. Itachi cringed on the inside. How could Naruto be friends with these people? The red head nodded at every single word.

" Looks like you two came to the right place." Lee said in his nice guy pose. Itachi mentally shivered, he must be a monster in the sack otherwise he didn't understand how Gaara put up with him. Itachi grimaced but Naruto swiftly elbowed him, making him smile. Gaara pulled out a book from his shelf and tossed it too Itachi.

" How accurate do you think that book is?" Gaara asked Itachi. The Uchiha gave it a good look before smirking and dropping it onto the floor. The red head nodded. " Exactly, its completely wrong. According to that you shouldn't be able to hold crosses or silver. And holy water should keep you at bay."

Itachi smiled before he spoke. " Well crosses, as well as other religious symbols, do work on the small fry fae, they haven't been around long enough to build their magic up strong enough to be able to endure it. But silver is for werewolves and holy water for Vampires. Iron works well against every Faerie, we cannot touch it without it burning and decaying our skin, and we cannot heal after touching it."

" Yes," Gaara said filling a bag with religious symbols. He began to read the labels of things, searching for iron. He succeeded to find small bits of iron, which Itachi reassured would do more damage than thought possible. Gaara placed an iron ring on his and Lee's finger, making sure they could protect themselves if they lost the pack. " I have all the things I need to help you retrieve your brother Itachi, let us take our leave before it becomes too late."

Before they could take a step outside, the winged winter girl appeared, her eyes narrowed at the sight of Itachi but she remained cool and calm. Her wings were steaming and she tried not to show her anguish. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow at her, and the rest of them did the same.

" Itachi, Naruto I bring you news from the Winter Queen. A war has started between the courts. The Summer and Bright Courts have finally banded together with the Winter Court to fight the treachery of the Dark Court, I'm proud to say Orochimaru will soon be at your mercy Itachi." She said with a smile. " You better hurry, Naruto has made you very powerful, and there is no doubt in my mind that he is the one who will free you from you bonds. I will see you on the battlefield my comrades." And with that her wings expelled a powder that made her disappear.

" Well you heard Yumi, its now or never." Itachi said powering himself up. A red haze filled the air around his hands and body. It began to consume the other three men. When the haze cleared they were at the gates of Orochimaru's court. They had been busted in and lifeless corpses of magnificently horrible creatures were spread across the courtyard. Their blood still steamed against the ice shards shoved through their bodies. The Winter Queen had been here.

Naruto wondered forward, looking for a way into the castle, he found a door that had been forced opened and he called them over. Gaara cleansed it of faerie traps and magic before they entered. It was going to be one hell of a ride.

* * *

**THEY'RE COMING FOR OROCHIMARU'S BLOOD!!! Will they succeed? Perhaps, perhaps not. **

**Naruto: I barely got to talk in this chap  
Me: Hurray we got a break from your voice  
Itachi: God knows we all needed that break  
Naruto: -sulk- I'm surrounded by evil jerk-offs  
Me: It comes with the job. This was Hitoko-Sama**


	9. The Tithe

**Uh... Woo. Regular PV.**

* * *

Orochimaru stood calmly in the courtyard. Sasuke was at his side and for now it was all that mattered. The snake smirked at the anger he was absorbing, soon the Uchiha would give up on feeling then the transformation would begin. The snake pulled on Sasuke's leash, it jingled as he followed, at a distance, behind Orochimaru. He led Sasuke into a room that looked like the outside during spring. The apple trees were in full bloom and swelling with fruit. It was obvious they were demonic trees and being feed by magic and human sacrifices. Sasuke swallowed, the fruit was very tempting. A blood apple dropped from one of the branches, and Sasuke caught it without a thought. The snake smirked as he watched the Uchiha devour the fruit like it was the last thing he would eat. Orochimaru gasped when he was hit with the feeling of arousal. He looked at Sasuke, his eyes were half lidded and his face had gained some color. He leaned his body against the tree. A peddle from the tree landed on the Uchiha's face and Orochimaru brushed it off his nose. The snake lowered his face to Sasuke's, pressing his lips to his, savoring the light taste of blood on his lips from the fruit. Sasuke let out a slight moan, when he could feel emotions of lust and desire be pushed into him. Orochimaru pulled back, loving the glazed look of Sasuke's eyes.

" Orochimaru, my lord the Winter Court has banned with the Bright and Summer courts and we're under attack." Kabuto yelled bursting through the door. The snake's eyes widened and Sasuke came out of his stupor. The Uchiha wormed his way out from the sandwiched position he had gotten into.

" Go warn everyone, get Kimimaru and any other fae you can find into the secret rooms that lead to my throne, I want the best line of defense at my disposal." Orochimaru said. He pulled on Sasuke's leash and he began to follow the snake back into the thrown room. He got a wave of happiness and he looked back at the Uchiha who was smirking. " What's with the face?"

" Itachi is coming for me, and he will not fail me." Sasuke said, his confidence boosting. " And this time you will be killed, and you can't stop Itachi he's found the one…"

Sasuke was cut off by his leash being yanked, hard. Orochimaru pulled Sasuke into his arms. He gripped the Uchiha's face and forced him to look into his eyes. " Someone has been dipping into the confidence juice." Orochimaru said, pulling out the emotions, Sasuke's body went slack. " But unfortunately for Itachi, he won't be able to take you back from me. I now is as good of a time as any. I am honored you volunteered yourself as this year's tithe. We must get you prepared, Itachi will be here soon."

Sasuke had heard about the Dark Court's tithe ceremony. They'd find humans to unsuspectingly offer themselves to the court to be sacrificed. Then after they had been killed, the king of the court would drink their blood, increasing his power ten fold. Itachi had told him it was how Orochimaru had made the Winter Queen surrender and sign a treaty with him. And now he was going to use that awesome power to kill Itachi and probably the heads of the other courts.

Sasuke's heart raced as he managed to get the leash off his neck. He ran into the spring room and almost made it to the other side before Kimimaru appeared. Orochimaru chuckled softly. The fae pulled his spine out of his back, it sharpened into a sword. Sasuke tried to back away but he smacked into Kabuto, who was ready with a tranquilizer. He shoved it into Sasuke's mouth and forced him to swallow. In a matter of minutes his head began to swim. He fell on the floor and Kabuto picked him up.

" I'll get him ready master. From my sources, I suspect Itachi has already entered the castle." Kabuto said as he carried Sasuke out of the room. Orochimaru sighed, he would have enjoyed keeping Sasuke around a bit longer. Too bad.

" My lord, you better do the Tithe after Itachi kills me, otherwise it's effects will wear off." Kimimaru said, shoving his spine back inside his body. Orochimaru nodded.

" Yes. It's too bad the effects of the Tithe don't last but a mere ten minutes, but that's more than enough time to kill Itachi and his precious blonde. And maybe I won't kill the boy and keep him as one of my harem." Orochimaru said, entering his throne room.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes could see everything but he couldn't move. Sasuke had been stripped down and Kabuto muttered something about a flawless body. He pulled a pure white robe out of a large box. Sasuke noted that it was softer than anything he'd ever felt. It hung loosely from his body and Kabuto started to mutter in a language Sasuke had never heard before. His skin began to tingle and Kabuto poked him with a needle. The pain was like nothing he'd ever felt, just from a needle. Sasuke let out a soft moan of pain and the fae smirked, running his finger down the Uchiha's thigh.

" Don't worry Sasuke, you won't feel the knife after I get some of the fruit into you." Kabuto said smashing the fruit so the juice would spill into a needle. The juice was shot into Sasuke's veins, making him feel numb. Sasuke's vision went white like he had a orgasm. Kabuto smirked when he noticed Sasuke's cum, dripping down his thigh. Kabuto licked it up, moaning a little at the taste. He shook his head, this was not the time to molest him, Orochimaru was waiting. He grabbed Sasuke again and headed into the throne room. The snake man watched as Kabuto chained Sasuke to the sacrificial stone. Orochimaru ran his finger's over Sasuke's exposed chest.

" Good work Kabuto, he's very subdued. I don't think he can even breathe." The snake said with a smirk. " Now go check on the progress of Itachi and them."

------

Itachi smirked as he killed the small fry fae off. There were so many of them but they all fell in the wake of Itachi's power. He still remember the way to the throne room from where they had entered. He kicked in a secret passage way and shove himself through the small opening. Naruto and the others had to summon all they're strength and speed to keep up with the Incubus.

" I don't know how much longer I can keep up with him." Naruto said, trying to catch his breath. Another wave of faeries stopped them and ran into the secret room and shut the door before the fae could see them. They got through the tunnel and burst into the spring room. Kimimaru sat up in a tree and jumped down at the sight of Itachi.

" I've been waiting for you," He said pulling out his spine, " But you're already too late to save Sasuke. He's going to be this year's Tithe, be proud."

Itachi gasped and charged the fae. Naruto tried to grab Itachi before he could do something stupid. Gaara threw a cross that it Kimimaru in the face. Itachi stopped as the silver burned him.

" Where's Sasuke!? Tell me now." Itachi asked darkness filling the room. The trees began to wilt as the darkness consumed them.

" You'll have to kill me first." Kimimaru said throwing the cross away.

----------

**Oh no Sasuke's going to be sacrificed!! Or will Itachi make it in time? Find out next time. oh i apologize for the shortness.  
**

**Sasuke: The suspense is killing me!  
Me: Ehh, not me, I know how it ends….This was Hitoko-sama.**


	10. Of Revenge and Escapes

**Yay next chapter!! Regular PV. Also I have a new demon fic I'm writing with another fantastic author named Alrye! Its called Lover of a Demon, its SasuNaru for all you fans out there. Anyhooter, enjoy. **

* * *

Kimimaru felt the darkness beginning to entomb his body but he ignored how it stung his skin. His eyes watered from the burn but he blinked it back. Itachi would not get the pleasure of knowing how much his attacks hurt. He swung blindly at the darkness, hoping he could land a hit on the illusive Uchiha. Just when he thought about charging head on into the cloud, Itachi popped out, katana unsheathed. They locked blades for a moment before the Uchiha's body dissipated to smoke. Kimimaru blinked as he sensed Itachi's presence behind him, but by then it was far too late. Itachi's blade struck him in the heart and the fae fell to his knees. He gripped his chest and spat out blood. He turned his head and glared at the Uchiha, who was smirking. The wound in his chest began to smoke and heal, but then Kimimaru felt a sharp pain ricochet through his entire body. He realized that Itachi's blade had been blessed with holy water before coming into battle. He got to his feet and panted.

" Pretty sneaky Itachi." Kimimaru said spitting out more blood. " But I bet you weren't counting on this."

Everyone was confused until his skin started to darken, his back arched up, his bones jutting out of his skin. His hair grew longer and so did his teeth. His arms shortened, but his spine began to elongate, turning into a spiked tail. It swung behind him and he smirked at Itachi who narrowed his eyes. Holy objects would no longer effect Kimimaru. The Uchiha threw his katana away, his magic would be the only thing he would need now.

" So you're desperate enough to turn into your demonic form?" Itachi muttered, " How sad, I thought you'd put up more of a fight before it came down to this."

" Well I guess you were wrong, I have to put a stop to you here and now." He replied as he charged Itachi. He jumped and landed on one of the dead trees, knocking some of the rotting fruit onto Kimimaru's head. He glared up at the tree and knocked it over in one swift kick. Itachi did a back flip midair and landed on the ground next to Naruto. The blonde cuddled into Itachi's chest, feeding him his energy. The Uchiha let out a shaky sigh of pleasure, building up his stamina. Kimimaru noticed how much Itachi's power had increased just by touching that blonde boy. That could be a problem. Kimimaru's tail whipped out and Itachi jumped with Naruto in his arms. Gaara and Lee both managed to dodge in time. Gaara opened a book and pulled out a piece of chalk drawing a circle on the floor then pulled out salt and covered the line. Kimimaru smirked and tried to swing his tail inside. A barrier rebuked his tail and sent it flying back at him. The spikes on the tail smashed him in the chest and send him flying into the opposite wall.

Bricks fell onto Kimimaru covering him in debris. His hand shot out and Itachi ran over and grabbed it, pulling his out. He swung him around as fast as he could, sending him flying into a row of trees. The all cracked as he went through them. The wall managed to break his fall. He was on his knees and coughing up blood. He shakily got to his feet, using the busted up wall to help support his body weight. He glared daggers at them and attempted to escape out the door. Itachi got there before him, kicking him hard in the gut. His body returned to normal as he fell onto his face. Itachi leaned down, grabbing his hair. Gaara came up behind him, handing him a shot of pure iron. He shot it into Kimimaru's jugular. The pain was instant. Kimimaru convulsed on the ground, screaming in pure agony. His body started to steam, his skin becoming thin, showing all his bones. His eyes rolled back into his head, signaling that he had died. Naruto rushed over to Itachi's side. The Uchiha kissed his blonde, needing his power. Itachi's entire body began to shine a golden color but then it disappeared when they broke the kiss. He retrieved his katana in time to see Lee kick a door in.

" Look there's a hallway on the other side." He said as Itachi walked through first, checking for traps. He signaled for the rest of them to follow. They snuck quietly through the hall trying not to alarm any living thing of their presence. Itachi knew all the turns and back ways that led to the throne room. When the reached the door that led to the room he pulled out his katana.

" Listen, I'll go through first." Itachi said, " If things get too quiet I need the rest of you to come in and get Sasuke out. I am not our first priority do you understand me?"

" But Itachi, I can't just sit back and not help you if you're about to get yourself killed." Naruto said, concern covering his face. Itachi pulled his blonde tight and kissed his head savoring the feel of his blonde's hair against his face. He forced himself to let go and kissed him one last time before he kicked the door in. The door shut quickly and locked. Naruto banged against it, he hit it so hard the skin on his knuckles began to split. Gaara pulled the blonde away from the door and held him in his arms.

" You must have faith in your mate Naruto, he is the rightful King of the Dark Court." Gaara said. Naruto sighed, he was right. They listened outside the door, waiting for the perfect time to enter.

* * *

**A little time before Itachi kicking the door in.**

Orochimaru could hear Kimimaru's screams through the walls and he began to panic. What if the Tithe wasn't enough to beat Itachi? The snake man shook his head and looked at the sedated Uchiha, his eyes were glazed over and he seemed in a world of his own. Orochimaru caressed his cheek as Kabuto continued to tie the rope around his wrists tighter. He had been tied to a stake in the middle of the room, a sacred sacrificial stone under his feet. The stone was designed to catch the falling blood and funnel it all into a cup for the King to drink from. The dagger in which he was to slit the Uchiha's throat with was on a platform next to the stake. He would kill Sasuke now but the Uchiha had to break out of his stupor. It wouldn't be much longer now. He grabbed the dagger he ran it down the Uchiha's thigh, watching in sick amusement as Sasuke's breath hitched as blood was drawn. Orochimaru licked it off the blade and smirked. His blood was sickly sweet.

" Orochimaru-Sama, I can feel Itachi's presence coming closer, his power at the very least has tripled." Kabuto said fixing his glasses. Orochimaru nodded and placed a hand on Sasuke's neck, savoring the flashes of pleasure and euphoria that washed over him. The Uchiha blinked a few times before he looked around the dimly lit room. He tried to move him arms only to find they had been bound. He screamed and thrashed around, attempting to free himself.

" Uchiha Sasuke, this year the honor of Tithe has fallen upon you." Orochimaru recited. " For your sacrifice to me Hades will increase my power tenfold. Now all you must do is accept your fate."

Sasuke spit on Orochimaru's face. The snake used his ungodly long tongue to clean off the spit. He enjoyed the flavor of it and smirked as he came closer with the dagger. Sasuke began to rub his rope bound wrists against the wood, slowly cutting it. The dagger was only centimeters from his throat.

" Wait." Sasuke begged, fear striking his face. Orochimaru hesitated. " Will you kiss me one last time?"

Orochimaru smirked pulling the dagger away from his throat. He lowered his lips onto Sasuke, pressing his tongue into his mouth. The Uchiha rubbed his wrists furiously while his tongue wrapped and caressed Orochimaru's. The rope finally broke and Sasuke pulled his arms around. He grabbed Orochimaru's head and pulling it off his, he proceeded to smash it into the stake, crushing his nose in the process. Blood poured from the snake's face and he hissed as Sasuke rushed for the door. Kabuto tossed a needle at Sasuke's spinal column, hoping to paralyze him. The Uchiha ducked and it stuck into the wall, going in a good few centimeters. Sasuke was about a meter from the door when it was kicked in by a very furious Itachi. The door slammed shut, locking itself. Sasuke practically jumped into his brother's waiting arms. A solitary tear fell from his eye and Itachi gently cleared it away with his thumb. The older Uchiha glared at the soon to be dead man.

" Ah Itachi so glad you could join us." Orochimaru said licking the tip of the dagger with his tongue. " Wouldn't want you to miss the annual Tithe."

" The only one who is going to be dying here is you." Itachi said. " And I will make sure of it."

" Bring it on Itachi, you may have that blonde to power you up but you've been separated and I know you can't feel him as well as if he was in the room." Orochimaru said with a smirk. " You're power doesn't match mine and as soon I kill you, I will kill Sasuke and then with my new power, I will bend that blonde to my will and make him my slave. It will be my little reminder of you for always and forever."

Itachi's fists shook. His jaw was clenched and he had to bite back all the insults boiling to the surface. Now was not the time for talk. It was time for action. Orochimaru spit out his katana and got into a fighting stance.

" Come Uchiha, come head first into your death." He said moving so fast the normal human eye couldn't track it. Itachi's red eyes grew three tomoe that fused together into a shuriken shape. He pushed Sasuke out of the way but Kabuto came up behind him with a smaller dagger, Sasuke avoided it and punched the medic in the face. Itachi rushed forward and his blade connected with the snake's, now began the battle of endurance.

* * *

**Will Itachi be able to kill Orochimaru while he is separated from Naruto? Will Sasuke be killed by Kabuto's hands? When will Hitoko-Sama stop asking stupid questions? NEVER.**

**Naruto: NO! YOU LEFT IT AT ANOTHER CLIFFY!!!  
Me: You know it's a gift really, no other author will leave it at such a tension filled moment  
Sasuke: Why don't you just finish it and lighten your work load, I mean you have like two other fics and that collaboration with Alrye.  
Me: Eh what do you know Sasuke?  
Sasuke: How to have sex  
Naruto: How does that have to do with anything?  
Me: No he has point. This was Hitoko-Sama!**


	11. Of Death and Victory

**Hurray new chappy! I hope you like it cause I wrote this instead of doing my homework....REGULAR PV  
------------**

Naruto felt a chill go up his spine. Gaara and Lee also felt something was horribly wrong but said nothing about it. The blonde put his ear against the door and heard nothing. He decided now was the time to act. He was about to kick the door in when it slowly opened. The red head leaned into the doorway and motioned for the rest of them to follow. The room was very dimly lit. There were candles lining the walls but they let off little to no light at all. Lee held onto the back of Gaara's shirt because he was so apprehensive. Naruto was on Gaara's right, he resisted the urge to grab his hand. The door slammed behind them suddenly. They all turned and the light in the room tripled, almost blinding them. Gaara took a step and felt a wire under his foot. Before he knew what hit him he was hanging in the air with Lee, trapped in a net.

" Well, well, well. We finally get to meet face to face." Orochimaru said sitting on his throne. Sasuke was chained to the bottom, his eyes were pleading. Naruto felt panic grip him, he couldn't see Itachi. He felt something wet land on his face, making him jump slightly. He wiped it off his nose. The wetness was red. Red like blood. He looked up and almost screamed in agony. Itachi was hanging upside down with multiple swords sticking out of his body. The blood was dribbling from his mouth as well as the many wounds he had.

" So you are the one who can restore Itachi's power…I assume that you haven't taken on winter's chill and that's why you are still only a mere Halfling." Orochimaru said walking towards Naruto. He reached the blonde very quickly and caressed his face. Naruto shuddered at the touch. The touch turned violent before he could blink. He was lifted off the ground by his throat. His windpipe was being crushed more and more each second. He felt his lungs beginning to collapse and the whiteness that came with sleep. Orochimaru dropped him and he gasped for air. Naruto tried to crawl away from him but was dragged back by his leg. He managed to kick the snake like man in the stomach. He got to his feet and ran into the door. Naruto somehow knocked it off its hinges. He ran down the hallway and into a library looking room. He panted harshly and looked around the bookcase he was sitting behind. Kabuto and Orochimaru both ran inside.

He felt a hand over his mouth. It was a very cold hand. He looked over to see Yumi, the girl with the wings. She shushed the blonde before making using her glamour to make them look like a stack of books. Kabuto swung his head around the case and looked carefully. He shrugged and returned to his master's side.

" I guess he's not here." Kabuto said.

" Well keep searching for him, as for me I will continue the Tithe. I'll be damned if that Halfling gives Itachi the power to destroy me." The snake said leaving the library.

Yumi returned them to their true forms and she looked around the corner to see if the enemy had left the library. She grabbed the blonde's hand led him out. They stopped about a meter or so from the throne room.

" We need a plan." Naruto muttered. " Can you turn yourself invisible?"

" Yes I can why?" The blonde smirked.

----

Orochimaru felt Naruto's presence behind him. He managed to dodge Naruto's punch and grab his fist, flinging him with a flick of the wrist. The King let out a sinister laugh. He went over to blonde and threw him over to where Sasuke was chained. The younger Uchiha crawled over to him. The snake man chuckled and sat down in his chair behind them.

" Tell me something Naruto, you would do anything to save Itachi wouldn't you?" Orochimaru asked, evilness glinting in his eye. The blonde nodded once. " Well if you don't want me to kill Itachi now I suggest you and Sasuke amuse me. And I don't care how you do it."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other. The younger Uchiha mumbled an apology under his breath before he kissed the blonde. Sasuke bit down on the blonde's lip very softly asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth a little, letting Sasuke in. He shuddered feeling Itachi's eyes. Sasuke pushed Naruto onto the floor mounting him. Itachi's eyes never left them for a moment.

Yumi moved around Orochimaru's throne, not making a single sound. She opened up a box and let out a slight hiss. The box was full of iron shavings. She dumped them into Orochimaru's wine. The snake man poured himself a glass and didn't hesitate to drink it all.

At first he didn't feel anything until his throat began to swell, cutting off his oxygen. But then he felt the fire in his stomach, the acids beginning to eat away at the linings. He dropped the cut onto the floor and saw the residue of the iron. He had been poisoned. The snake fell to his knees before landing on his face. Yumi stepped out from behind his throne, taking the axe off her back and cutting through Sasuke's chains. She then threw the axe, freeing Itachi and the other humans. The older Uchiha didn't move when he hit the ground. Naruto was about to run to his side when Orochimaru grabbed onto his ankle, pulling his down. The floor opened up into a swirling vortex of darkness.

" If I'm going to die, I'm taking you with me." Naruto dug his nails into the floor, cracking them as he was dragged deeper into the hole. Sasuke was pulling but the vortex's grip was much stronger. The younger Uchiha felt himself also being pulled inside. Gaara grabbed Sasuke around the waist pulling backwards. Naruto came up slightly. But when they pulled him up more something was released. Orochimaru had revealed his true demon form and blasted up through the vortex. He had turned himself into a large white snake that was made up of much smaller snakes. Sasuke was smacked by the snake's tail, knock him and Gaara away from Naruto. The blonde held on to the side of the vortex for dear life. The snake chuckled.

" Do you see what true power is?" Orochimaru laughed. " I am all pow-"

The snake stopped mid sentence. There was a blade sticking out of its midsection. Itachi pulled his blade all the way through, cutting the snake in half. The top half began to bubble and dissolve showing Orochimaru's top half. The bottom half began to peel. The snakes came off in layers, slowly leaving the King's legs. Itachi sheathed his blade and pull Naruto out of the vortex, which closed as quickly as it opened. The blonde buried his head in Itachi's chest. Tsunade walked into the room, she had blood spattered everywhere. Minato and Jiraiya followed, katanas drawn for good measure.

" Where the hell were you when we need you about five minutes ago?" Itachi yelled. The Queen shrugged.

" You can't rush perfection." She said walking over to Orochimaru. The Winter Queen flipped him over. She bent down and pulled the ring off of his finger. Tsunade placed it into Itachi's hand.

" Uchiha Itachi do you swear to honor the position being bestowed upon you?" Tsunade recited. The ring in Itachi's hand began to glow.

" I swear." The ring split apart and reattached itself on Itachi's finger. The Uchiha stared at it in awe. A crown of thrones appeared over his brow. He was finally King. He grabbed Naruto's arm, pulling him in for a hug. The blonde wrapped his arms around his King's neck.

" Now there is only one thing left to do…" Minato said.

-----------

Deidara held out the winter staff to Naruto. The blonde looked at it for a moment, almost deciding what action he should take. The keeper of the staff rolled his eyes at the hesitant blonde. Naruto reached out and gripped the staff. He felt a rush of cold enter his body.

" Oh no." Itachi muttered seeing ice starting to form on his skin. The blonde let out a breath that could plainly be seen in comparison to the hot air. But then something happened. The ice on Naruto's skin began to recede. His hair returned to its natural blonde color. Staff cracked in half and Naruto dropped it in surprise.

There was a gust of wind. Deidara felt himself becoming warm and his skin changed from pale with a slight tinge of blue to a normal color. His hair also returned to its natural blonde color. He stared in Naruto in amazement. The gusts started to surround the other victims of the chill, returning them to their normal human selves. Yumi's wings cracked and shattered, the shards being carried off into the wind. She looked at her skin and smiled.

" We're free?" She said with a large smile on her face. Her eyes glittered with happiness. But then another gust of wind came and all of the chills victims disappeared.

" Their souls have been freed from my chill and now they will live no more. Their suffering has finally ended." Tsunade said with a slight smile. Itachi walked over to Naruto. He hugged the blonde tightly. A rush of power filled the Uchiha. His body began to glow, the power radiating off his body. Itachi looked at Naruto, he was glowing as well. Their powers began to sync and they had become one.

" With the chill and whiteness of winter gone, the dark warmth will consume me. I will become the new King of the darkness. And the one who lifted the cold and kept warm through the chill will be at my side forever giving everything but taking nothing." Itachi said. The tone of his voice was entrancing and the glowing changed from a soft yellow to a dark rich purple. Itachi pulled Naruto into a harsh kiss, changing his aura as well. The power began to swell together. It stopped when the parted. Naruto had to catch his breath from such a powerful kiss.

" Now then my bride there is one thing we must finalize." Itachi said a large smirk playing on his lips.

------

Naruto was pushed onto Itachi's bed. The newly inaugurated King was riding himself of clothing. The blonde did the same. Itachi smirked and got on top his blonde. He kissed down his jaw line to his neck. He bit down, causing a slight amount of blood to pour out. The wound healed almost instantly. Itachi licked the blood off his lips before he captured Naruto in a soft kiss. His tongue pushed into the blonde's slightly parted lips. The blonde could taste his blood on Itachi's tongue making his head swim. The Uchiha pinched a dusty nibble while he flicked the other. Naruto moaned into the kiss. Itachi broke the kiss and trailed down Naruto's stomach.

He alternated between licking and kissing the slightly tanned skin. Naruto got goose bumps from the touches. It felt like his skin was on fire with pleasure. Itachi finally got to his destination. He licked Naruto's cock from base to top cause his breath to hitch with surprise. He nipped it slightly before he sucking on the area he bit. Naruto gripped the sheets when he was sucked into that warm inviting mouth. Itachi sucked with almost a vacuum like force drying to make Naruto spill his load quickly, just to see how long his blonde would last. He smirked when the blonde didn't cum right away. Itachi reached out and opened a drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube.

He poured some onto his fingers, rubbing it to make sure it was warm. Naruto moaned slightly when a single digit entered him. Itachi returned his mouth to the blonde's cock. He bobbed up and down in time with his finger's thrusts. He added a second finger, making sure to scissor and loosen. Naruto moaned loudly when the final digit was added to his heat. Itachi thrusted once and the blonde saw stars dance in his vision. Itachi smirked to himself. He pulled his fingers out and gave Naruto's cock one final lick before he slicked himself with some lube. He positioned himself to enter. He pressed the tip into Naruto's hole and started to rub it.

" Do you want me?" Itachi asked pushing in a little more. The blonde moaned in response but Itachi only pulled back.

" Yes, I want you." Came Naruto's reply. Itachi smiled a very innocent smile but it soon turned to a sinister smirk. He thrust in harshly. Naruto almost screamed in agony but he held it back. The tears however he couldn't. Itachi kissed and licked them out of his eyes. Naruto nudged him with his heel. Itachi started to move. It was a very slow pace a first so Naruto could get used to the feeling. The blonde let out soft moans as Itachi started to pick up the pace. The Uchiha flipped Naruto onto his hands and knees. He started to thrust much harder, going even deeper inside.

Naruto let out a scream of pure bliss. His prostate was being hit with such force his vision was beginning to blur. The blonde came hard and Itachi bit down on Naruto's shoulder, trying to cause him some amount of pain. The teeth marks didn't leave and they morphed into two half moons on the blonde's shoulder. Itachi's thrusts started to become more erratic and needy. He couldn't stand the added tightness of Naruto. Itachi came deeply into the blonde who moaned like a whore when the hot seed filled him.

The blonde's arms couldn't support him anymore. He fell onto his stomach, Itachi still inside him. The Uchiha kissed the blonde's shoulders and neck. Itachi finally pulled out allowing Naruto to flip himself over. Itachi kissed everything he could. The blonde smiled and brought his king's head to his lips. They kissed for a moment but then pulled apart.

" How does it feel to be sleeping with the strongest King in the land?" Itachi asked pulling the blonde to his chest. Naruto smiled wickedly at that.

" I feel powerful. I can control the strongest King with just one good round of sex." The Uchiha smirked at his blonde. He pinned him down to the bed and kissed him deeply.

" We'll see who controls who." ----------

**HURRAY ITS FINISHED :D SUCH A HAPPY ENDING!! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**Naruto: It would have been better if Sasuke died  
Sasuke: What?! Why should I die?  
Naruto: -shrugs- don't know  
Me: Now, now children. No fighting  
Together: I AM NOT A CHILD.  
Sasuke: Technically Naruto and I are older than you…  
Me: ...A COUPLE MONTHS DOESN'T COUNT!! This was Hitoko-Sama. T-T **


End file.
